


Old Life, New Path

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Dick left sometime ago and decided to return. Roy and Dick broke up while other relationships thrived. When Dick returns does he find the answers he was looking for. What happened between Dick and Roy? What happened to the team after Dick left?What happened to his friendship with Gar? Is everything over? Is everything ruined? What happens now?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Garfield Logan/ Garth, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Dick looked around and realized how much had changed in Jump City. Standing on the building looking at the giant T on the Island in the middle of the Lake. He smiles for the first time since he came to Jump City. He leans against the pole as the person he knew would find him shows up behind him.

“Nightwing” Raven says in her monotone voice but a small smile is seen as Dick turns around.

“Hi Raven. It’s been a very long time.” He smiles back. “How is everyone?”

“We miss you but everyone is doing well. Beast Boy is now Changeling. Cyborg and Bumblebee are on their second kid. Her name is Miranda. Starfire and I are quite happy as are Garfield and Garth. The two boys are engaged.”

“How’s Roy?” Dick runs a hand through his hair knowing he hurt Roy the most by leaving.

“I don’t know after you left...He went out on his own.” She sighs. “He randomly packed up from Titans East and hasn’t been heard from since. That was a few years ago. I’m not stupid I know you love him and he loves you. What happened?”

“We had a fight…..” Dick sighs. “It was bad but I thought maybe if I decided to come back maybe he’d come here ...Ollie didn’t know about us and he tried in every way to make sure it never happened. I told Bruce and he accepted us after a bit. After I told Bruce I wouldn’t leave Roy because I love him. It wasn’t enough.”

“Did you two break up?”

“Yes,” Dick sadly states. “He broke up with me a week before I left and then of course before he left.I haven’t seen or heard from him since before I left.”

“It’s been 5 years.” Raven states with a frown. “No one knows where he is or what he is up to.”

“I’m the world’s second greatest detective.” Dick says with a cocky smile. “I shouldn’t hunt him down unless he asked though.”

“Perhaps this is him asking then.” Raven says. “Why don’t you come back to the tower and see everyone?”  
Dick allows Raven to bring him to Titan’s Tower where he meets up with Cyborg and BumbleBee.

“How are you?” Cyborg hugs Dick.

“I’m good.” He laughs and hugs him back. Then he pulls away and hugs BumbleBee. “I hear you two have a few kids now.”

“Miranda and Garfield.” She smiles. “We named him after Changeling since he is Vic’s best friend.”

“I am so happy for you.” Nightwing smiles and waves at the kids. “Have they shown any signs of powers or anything?”

“Not yet but I’m hoping they will be normal kids. I mean We’ll teach them how to fight but I want them to have somewhat of a normal life.”

Dick nods. “Understandable. I don’t think any parents want their kids to be in this life.”

They all hear laughter from a certain green man and a purple eye fish boy as they come into the living room doors. They both stop dead in their tracks. Changeling does not look happy to see Dick and before anyone could stop him. The green boy is gone in a flash.

Garth walks over and hugs Dick. “It’s been a long time but you should really talk to Gar. He was really hurt you left, Wonderboy.”

“Yeah, I will. I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch.”

“Kori will be another you should talk to. You hurt everyone by leaving the way you did.” Raven states with her arms crossed. “A note on the fridge really? We did expect better of you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Dick sighs and runs a hand through his longer hair. “I guess everything with Roy just really hurt and I didn’t know how to talk to anyone else. I just left. I came back to say I’m sorry and explain why. I just needed time away. I suppose five years was a bit much.”

Cyborg chimes in, “Yes, maybe so, however some of us knew you needed that time. We spent nights talking about it. You don’t even realize how much you are like Batman. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders even when you don’t have to. We’re here to share that burden. We’re family, not just friends. You’re always welcome here but I do suggest you don’t leave without an explanation again like you did.”

“Yeah never again. I’ll talk to you guys first. It’s been a few lonely years since I left. I missed you guys. Bludhaven is doing better now at least but it’s not like when we were the teen titans.” Dick smiles a bit. “You guys have done an amazing job since I left. I knew you didn’t need me as your leader anymore.”

“Maybe not but we needed you. However, we knew you needed this but we are here for you. Always have been. Don’t forget that.” Cyborg smiles at him.

“Thanks. I’ll go find Gar and talk to him.”

“That would be a good idea.” Garth states. “He’s probably in the library that we have set up. He and Raven finally bonded over books.” He laughs. “He feels smart but he didn’t realize he was already smart.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Dick and walks toward the library where Gar will be at. He walks in and sees Gar reading 1984. “Hey Gar.”

“Hi,” Gar turns the page, dismissing him basically.

“I’m sorry” Dick sighs. “I shouldn’t have left like that. Just left a note and then not keep in contact with you guys. “

“Why now?” Gar slams the book shut. “Why five years later after deciding we weren’t good enough for you to stick around?” Anger pours off of him. “We were family. Brothers and you decide we weren’t enough?”

“That’s not what happened Gar.” Dick states sadly.

“Then Roy left after you did. We must have done something really bad for you two to just leave like that.” Tears fall down his face as his feelings about the situation finally come out. “It hurt you bastard. So much. It was like you didn’t care. Like you had better shit to do then be with us. You couldn’t even talk to us.”

“You’re right.” Dick states and Gar looks at him in surprise. “I was a dick for leaving our family. Leaving my brothers and sisters without talking to you first. I hurt you and there is really no forgiveness for that. I left when you guys needed me and I deserve to be yelled at. My life hasn’t gotten better because it was already great with all of you in it. I let my emotions get the best of me and I didn’t know how to handle it at all. So I left, thinking I would be a better person for it. I’m not good at handling my emotions, I admit that.”

“What?” Gar says shockingly. “You’re never wrong.”

“I’m not always. Gar, it’s been a very long time since I thought I was always right. Even leaving was wrong and I knew it but I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. We spent so many years together as a team and as a family. It was wrong of me to do that. I do ask for forgiveness but I know I don’t deserve it and you should say no. Five years is enough time to hate someone. I would understand if you hate me.”

“God Dick, I could never hate you but I wish you were still here. I’ve missed you since you left five years ago. One of my best friends left and then the other one. I had a hard time dealing with it. Garth helped me through the loss of some of my best friends but when I thought I was over it. I wasn’t over it I realized when I saw you. Standing there and I basically thought you just expected everything to be the same but it never will be. It can’t be and it’s because of you.”

“I know but I want to fix it if I can. I do love you guys and maybe….Roy might come back here too if I did.”

“You can stay.” Gar sees Dick smile. “By no means does this mean I forgive you yet but...I feel like I got some closure so thank you for that. I need space though to take in what you told me. I’ll come find you when I’m ready.”

“Alright,” Dick says, running a hand in his dark hair. “I understand. Take all the time you need. I may leave but this time I’ll stay in touch. That I can promise.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Gar says as he gets up. “I’m going to my and Garth’s room. You can tell him if he asks. Bye Dick.”

“Bye Gar.” Dick leans back in the chair he is sitting in and mutters to himself after Gar leaves. “What happened after I left?” He runs his hand through his long black hair.


	2. Screwing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have past but Dick still remembers that night before he left quite vividly. Does he hate Roy or does he just miss him? Does Roy move on? Can Dick even consider it? Were they too young the first time?

_ Five years ago. A few months before Dick left. _

_ “I thought we agreed it was time to tell Oliver!” Dick says practically yelling at him. “You said You were going to tell him at Christmas!” _

_ “I tried ok?” Roy says. “I just couldn’t see another disappointing face from Oliver like that. I mean the whole drug thing and running away. I haven’t made it easy for him.” _

_ “You said he didn’t have a problem with you being bi!” Dick takes off his t-shirt and jeans to switch over to his red sleeping pants.  _

_ “He doesn’t have a problem with that.” Roy says. “I’m just not sure how he will feel about me being in a relationship with you. He says we’re too much alike.” _

_ “So that is the problem? We’re together?!” Dick says looking at Roy with his arms crossed. ”IF that was a problem why was Batman so accepting? Yes, it took a bit but if he learned to accept it. Oliver can too.” _

_ “Maybe I’m not ready?!” Roy asks loudly. “I came out to Oliver before we dated. However, it doesn’t mean I’m ready to tell him I’m dating right now. Ok?” _

_ “You’re not ready?” Dick asks, bringing his voice down. “It’s been 2 ½ years since we started dating. I love you. Does that mean nothing?” Tears are in Dick’s eyes as he asks that. _

_ “Of course it means something but I’m just not ready to tell him Dick.” Roy says, knowing he’s hurt Dick but never saying I love you too.  _

_ “Ok, fine.” Dick says as he climbs into their bed. The one they have been sharing for a year. “Just….don’t take forever. Ok?”  _

_ “Dick, I won’t take forever ok?” Roy replies as he pulls Dick into his arms. Dick smiles and cuddles with him. “Good night Dick.”  _

_ “Good night Roy.” They kiss before falling asleep. _

_ The next morning Dick wakes up alone at 4 am. He gets out of bed and looks around the room and their private bathroom to see if Roy is there. He gets in the shower when he doesn’t see Roy anywhere. Taking his time for once to relax a little, he hears the bedroom door open and close. Dick finishes up and dries himself off, leaving the room in just a towel. _

_ “We should talk.” Roy says as he sits on the bed. _

_ “About what?” Dick says as he grabs clothes out of his drawer.  _

_ “I’m breaking up with you.” _

_ “What the hell?” Dick says dropping his clothes. “You want to give up 2 ½ years of being together?” _

_ “I don’t love you Dick.” Roy says as he starts pacing. “It was great but I just don’t feel anything other than friendship now.” _

_ “Since when?” Dick says. “I love you. I always have.” _

_ “I know and I couldn’t continue on like this.” He sighs. “Forgive me Dick.” _

_ “You know I know you love me. Words aren’t everything.” Dick says sadly. _

_ “It doesn’t matter.” Roy says. “We’re done.” _

_ Dick silently changes and runs from the room. Roy falls to the bed and cries.  _

_ “God, I’m an idiot” He runs his hand through his hair. _

_ Dick runs back to his room and locks the door. Even though they shared a room they kept their own rooms in case they needed time to themselves. _

**********************************************************************************

Dick stands on the top of the Titans building again. He is so deep in thought about that day, he doesn’t hear the door open.

“Dick,” A voice he hasn’t heard in a long time. “It’s good to see you friend.”

“Starfire,” Dick turns and hugs her. “It’s been a very long time.”

“Why are you back now?” Star says softly. “He isn’t here.”

“I wanted to see you guys too. It’s been so long and I wanted to apologize for leaving like that. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you over the years. It was wrong of me.”

“I forgave you a long time ago. Raven explained it to me and helped me understand. I’m glad you two have a strong bond.”

“Me too.” Dick laughs. “She’s the sibling I never had.”

“You should look for Roy.” Star looks at the bay the titans tower resides in. “I know you two are miserable without each other but if it doesn’t happen at least you find peace and can move on.”

“True.” Dick agrees. “Maybe I will.”

“If you need help all you have to do is ask.” Star says.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She gets up and walks to the door. “Lunch will be served soon. You should join us.”

“Maybe I will.” Dick says, still staring across the bay as he hears the door shut. “Where are you Roy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first Teen Titans story. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave notes and tell me how you like it. I will continue it if people like it. Thank you enjoy. RavensOracle 1988 out!


End file.
